elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaree-Ra
Jaree-Ra is an Argonian treasure hunter who works with his sister, Deeja. Jaree-Ra and Deeja are both the leaders of a group of criminals called the Blackblood Marauders. He can be found in Solitude. Interactions He approaches the Dragonborn, stating that he has a plan to rob an Imperial ship which will soon dock in Solitude. He asks the player to go to the Solitude Lighthouse and put out the fire there so that the ship will wreck on the nearby coast. After putting out the fire at Solitude Lighthouse, Jaree-Ra instructs the player to go to the Wreck of the Icerunner to claim their reward. Once there, his sister, Deeja, thanks the Dragonborn for helping out, and attempts to kill them. Upon killing Deeja, the player can loot her for a note from Jaree-Ra. His note specifies that he commanded the murder on the Dragonborn. Furthermore, the note reveals Jaree-Ra is hiding out at Broken Oar Grotto with what remains of his Blackblood Marauders. The player will then have to travel to Broken Oar Grotto to clear it out and eventually kill Jaree-Ra. Quests *Lights Out! Quotes * "If you're looking for opportunities to make some coin, well, I'm your man." * "Everyone needs work, right? I have good work for you." * "You should see me when you get bored, stranger." * "It would be best if we spoke little until you've completed your task." -After starting the quest "Lights Out!". Trivia *Killing Jaree-Ra with the Ebony Blade upgrades it, even though he is hostile towards the Dragonborn. *If he is calmed using Voice of the Emperor, or if the Dragonborn sneaks close enough, there is a chance that he will engage dialogue; saying: "First you murder my sister, then you massacre my men!" to which the Dragonborn can only respond with "...". He will then cry out, "To Oblivion with your loot! This ends now!", then he will attack, (once the Voice of the Emperor has worn off if it was used). *According to the Skyrim's Creation Kit, he and Gulum-Ei are brothers. *If the console is used to end the quest "Light's Out!" once it starts, Jaree-Ra will follow a new script. He'll be found at the Solitude Docks standing next to Deeja from 12:00 PM to 6:00 PM, and the rest of the time he can be found in Angeline's Aromatics. *If anyone in Solitude is attacked, he will turn hostile and will not give up fighting until he or the Dragonborn is defeated. Since he is essential, the fight cannot be ended. Waiting for three ingame days fix this. * There is no dialogue-driven way to decline his offer. However, exiting dialogue will cause the next conversation to have different dialogue. Bugs *He may become hostile towards the Dragonborn at the docks, and be unable to be killed. He may also follow the player into the town. Can be fixed by loading a previous save or by attacking a nearby guard, yielding and paying off the bounty. *If he is killed, undetected, with a paralyze enchantment his tail mesh may separate from his body, causing his tail to float fixed in the air. *He may sometimes appear swimming through the air on the coastline near Dawnstar. Attacking him will cause him to disappear. He may then be found in Solitude. * If the Dragonborn cleans out Broken Oar Grotto before accepting the Lights Out! mission Jaree-Ra and Deeja will attack the Dragonborn on sight or on entry to Solitude. *If the Dragonborn pickpockets Jaree-Ra's note from Deeja before speaking to her in the Icerunner, the note will disappear from inventory once she is talked to. The questline does not update unless the note is read again after Deeja is defeated. Appearances * de:Jaree-Ra es:Jaree-Ra ru:Джари-Ра Category:Skyrim: Argonians Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters